


The only promise I can make

by myrish_lace



Series: Promises to keep [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Battle, Protectiveness, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/pseuds/myrish_lace
Summary: What Jon was really thinking during the infamous tent scene when he swears to protect Sansa.





	The only promise I can make

**Author's Note:**

> This has a happy ending that will be posted in tomorrow's drabble!

"I won't ever let him touch you again."

He almost reached for her, but honor and duty stayed his hand. Sansa's red hair shone in the candlelight. Even on the eve of war, she was beautiful.

I need to hold her, he thought, like I need to breathe. I need to soothe her, to kiss away her fear and doubt-

But he couldn't, not after what she'd been through, when she might loathe a man's touch. Especially from her bastard half-brother. What did he have to offer her?

An army, and his life, and a vow.

He took a deep breath. "I'll protect you, I promise." I'd love you too, if you'd have me, take you to bed tonight and show you how you should be cherished.

But she turned his words aside, fleeing the room. He was alone again. He leaned heavily on the table, staring at the markers, fighting the impulse to run after her, claim her, make her his. He longed to show her how deeply he could love her, how they'd never be parted again.

He clenched his fists. He'd kill Ramsey for her, and give her Winterfell back. He could do that much, for the woman he loved, even if she didn't love him back. 


End file.
